Wishes
by enlyasurgeon
Summary: A year after the defeat of Buu Bulma is trying to get the two families closer together. When King Kai shows up to grant a wish Goku, Vegeta and their families wake up on a strange planet. Will they give the people there a chance to teach them a thing or two or will they just want to go home. Surprises are around every corner as the gang learns what it really means to be a Sayian.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, let me know if there is anything wrong or if you can make any suggestions about the story.

* * *

Vegeta sat at the table in the corner of the garden watching the others have fun at the dinner party that Bulma decided to throw for the two couples. As he watched Trunks and Goten spar his thoughts drifted to his own childhood and he wondered what the boys would have thought of a true Saiyan upbringing. "Hey Vegeta what are you doing here by yourself?" Goku sat on the edge of the table. "For your information Kakarot I was watching the boys play and I was...I was thinking." Goku sat there for a moment staring at Vegeta, amazed at the admission. True since they defeated Buu they were...well not friendly but Vegeta had stopped trying to kill him all the time.

"Thinking of anything special there Vegeta?" Both men stared at each other for a few minutes before Vegeta sighed and admitted, "I was thinking of my childhood on planet Vegeta, and how our boys would hold up to it." Goku nodded, "That would be interesting, and not only for the boys. But Vegeta it looks like you have been thinking about this for a while." Vegeta began drumming his fingers on the table glaring at Goku, "Yes I have, and lately I have been thinking more of our home-planet." Vegeta got up and pushing his chair over stormed out of the room. "Goku, is everything alright with Vegeta?" Bulma asked coming up behind him.

"I don't know Bulma, he said he's been thinking of our home-planet for a while now, especially what the boys would think of it." Bulma took a few steps forward, "I'm worried about him Goku, he hasn't been himself lately." Goku got off the table and put his hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry too much, I think I have a solution to your problem." Turning at the new voice Goku and Bulma came face to face with..."King Kai! What are you doing here?" Goku shouted.

"Well Goku I have been talking to some of the other Kai's and it has come to their attention that a few people have been making similar wishes and as a few of those people are considered for special attention it has been decided that the wish will be granted." Bulma and Goku stared at him for a moment.

"Dad, who is this?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks came up behind them with Chi-Chi and Videl close behind. "This is King Kai, and he's here to grant a wish. Although I'm a little confused about all of this King Kai." King Kai smiled, "I know Goku I'm a little confused as well but I was told to come and get you, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and if Gohan wants to bring that Videl friend of his as well. And don't bother asking where we are going," King Kai chuckled, "it's a surprise."

"Well King Kai how does this surprise work?" Goku asked. "It's quite simple Goku, you agree to the surprise and I will transport you all there. You will wake up in your new rooms with the surprise waiting for you. You can stay for as long as you want, when you want to come home Goku you can call me and the next morning you will all be back in your own rooms. Simple." Everyone stared at King Kai for a bit.

"Well it sounds good to me" Bulma said, "What do you think Trunks, want to go on an adventure?" Trunks smiled at his mother, nodding his head. Beside him Goten looked just as excited. Goku looked at Chi-Chi excitedly. Chi-Chi sighed, "oh alright we can go." She turned to Videl, while the boys began jumping up and down. "Would you like to come with us Videl?" Videl looked confused and unsure but answered, "Sure, why not." Goku punched the air above his head, "Woo-Hoo looks like we're all going!" Chi-Chi and Bulma shook their heads; it still amazed them how he could still act like such a child despite his age.

"Well if everyone's in, then I'll tell you one more thing. Later tonight the boys will be getting a little surprise. If any of the women want what the men receive then let me know." With a mischievous glint in his eye King Kai disappeared. "Well that was weird" Bulma said.

In his room Vegeta stood in front of the large window staring at the stars. He couldn't believe that he actually admitted his thoughts and to Kakarot of all people. As he stood there lost in his thoughts he felt a strange sensation at the base of his spine. Reaching back to scratch it Vegeta froze as he felt something furry there. Lifting his shirt and looking behind him Vegeta was amazed to find his tail there. How long had it been since he last had a tail? Wondering what had brought this on he went in search of his woman, knowing that she was behind this somehow. When he reached the garden he found it in chaos. Apparently he was not the only one who had been given their tail back. Wrapping his tail around his waist Vegeta entered the garden.

"Dad!" Trunks came running up to him, "Dad Goten and I were playing and then this thing came out of nowhere," Trunks was holding up his tail, looking worried. Vegeta chuckled, "That is your tail Trunks. All Saiyans are born with tails." As if anticipating his son's next question Vegeta continued, "my own tail along with Kakarots and Gohans were removed during battle, I don't know about Gotens but your mother had your tail removed not long after you were born." Vegeta looked down at his son who looked so confused at having a tail. 'Wrap it around your waist. You should always do this when you are in public, epically when around females. It is improper to do otherwise." Trunks and Goten had intense looks on their faces as they tried to control their tails. Vegeta shook his head at their attempts, "Relax. Think of your tail in the same way as you think of your arms and just do it." He turned to look at Goku and Gohan, "the same goes for you." When he looked back to check his son's progress he was shocked as his son's hair suddenly turned black to match his tail. Deciding he had had enough he turned on Bulma, "explain this woman!"

* * *

The next chapter should be up next week. I do have the first four chapters done but chapter five is being difficult. Let me know what you think about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go something to brighten everyone's Monday...another chapter! :) I'm going to try and keep up with updating once a week, this will let me keep ahead of myself in chapter writing. Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter, I'm still new to the site so I haven't figured every thing out yet so if I don't respond to your reviews it's cause I haven't figured it all out yet, please bare with me.

A note for the story:

_Italics _indicate thoughts while **Bold** is for emphasis and or yelling. Also /"indicates"/ a person speaking in Sayian. In this chapter I didn't feel like putting the / in every time someone talks so I put them at the begging and end of the chapter. I also did this for a few paragraphs in future chapters just to make things easier.

I own nothing...sad face :(

Ok I've gone on long enough on with the story...

* * *

-A distant planet somewhere in (Otherworld)space-

/There was a loud buzzing noise somewhere that wouldn't stop. Untangling herself from the cocoon of blankets that she was trapped in Kaida sighed as she turned off the alarm and slipped, okay maybe it was more like fell, out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Yawing she brushed the tangles from her silky waist-length black hair before putting it up into a proper up do before brushing her tail, not like it ever knotted, but still it looked better when it was brushed. She then cleaned her teeth and put on her earrings, necklace and ring. With a heavy sigh Kaida finally looked at herself in the mirror. Slowly she ran her thumb along the vicious scar that ran along the right side of her face from just above her eye all the way down to her chin; you would think that maybe after so many years it would have faded even a little, but no such luck. Raising her chin and tilting her head she then looked at the even more vicious scar that ran from under her right ear down across her neck and chest to end in the middle of the outside of her left breast. Glaring at her reflection Kaida grabbed her make-up and proceeded to cover both scars up.

Once she was satisfied with the job she returned to her room and removed her nightgown, placing it on the end of her bed before pulling on her underwear. Kaida then turned her attention to deciding if she would wear the proper corset-style coverings or just go with a simpler breast band, turning she looked at the dress she had laid out the night before and tossed the breast band back into the drawer and struggled to put on the corset. "Stupid...dumb...annoying piece of shit" Kaida quietly cursed the thing under her breath. When she finally got the thing on she looked down at her lace boots, "Fuck! I should have put my boots on before this stupid thing. Of all the times to have given my maid a day off...I just had to do it today." Mumbling curses at her corset Kaida struggled to put on the two inch lace calf high boots. Finally Kaida reached for her black silk dress and slipped it over her head, adjusting it in so that it fell smoothly to the floor. Kaida then picked up the delicate formal armor and pulled it on, turning she looked at herself in the full-length mirror while pulling on her white gloves. With the boots the simple skirt just brushed the floor, and her elbow length bell sleeves only reached her fingertips, unlike those of other court ladies whose sleeves touched the floor. Double checking herself in the mirror Kaida decided that it was as good as it was going to get, and headed out the front door and to the floating carriage that waited outside.

Getting into the carriage Kaida leaned her head back against the seat, closed her eyes and tried to relax. Unfortunately, all too soon the carriage arrived at the palace and the door man was opening the door and extending his hand to help her out. Kaida walked slowly but purposefully toward the castle door, ignoring the guards that lined the walkway and the other couriers in the area. Entering the main waiting area Kaida was surprised to see two familiar and thankfully friendly faces. "Tora? Fasha? What are you two doing here?" Kaida exclaimed reaching for Fasha's arm, pulling her into a hug before turning to Tora. "Bardock said that he wanted to be here for you, so we decided to come as well" Tora said bending to touch cheeks with Kaida. "Where is he?" she asked looking around, trying to spot him. "I think he went to find Raditz," Fasha mentioned looking around the crowd, "there they are!" Fasha pointed behind Kaida smiling. Turning Kaida smiled, "Grandpa! Uncle Raditz! You're here!" Bardock took her hands and rubbed cheeks with her, "of course we're here, one I am always here for you and two; the king asked me to be here." Stepping back Bardock looked Kaida over, "why are you not wearing one of your circlets? On a day like today you should be wearing more jewelry," Bardock shook his head. "Grandpa, on today of all days I am showing off the one thing I have that none of the other silly women here have, actually it is the one thing that I and only one other person on this planet has, or rather doesn't have." Kaida pointed to the space above Fasha's head where a golden halo hung, then pointed to the same space above her own head where there was no halo. "I am one of only two people on this planet who are still alive. That is worth more than any jewelry I could wear." Raditz placed a hand on her shoulder, "it is true, your life is one of your most valuable traits, but I think the king cares more about you as a person, then the fact that you are alive." Raditz then bent down and touched cheeks with Kaida.

"He's right you know, and being the most beautiful of all Saiyans helps as well." Surprised the group turned to see who was there. "Your Highness" Bardock and the others bowed. Kaida's face lit up and gave the new-comer a brilliant smile, "your Highness" she curtsied. Looking up through her eyelashes Kaida took in his appearance. The young prince was tall like his grandfather, and he had his father's spiky flame-like black hair only his was a little shorter. He wore full battle uniform with the royal crest on the left side of his armor. Bending down the prince grabbed Kaida's arm and lifted her up he held her close, wrapped his tail around her waist and began rubbing his cheek along the side of her face. "Ahem" Bardock cleared his throat, "Prince Vegeta, perhaps the audience chamber is not the best place for such displays." Blushing Kaida stepped back, "sorry Grandpa." Laughing Prince Vegeta took Kaida's hand, "Yes forgive me General Bardock, I forgot myself. It won't happen again." Laughing the others shook their heads. "Excuse me your Highness, but the King would like to see you...immediately." Seeing the servant the Prince sighed, "yes, yes I shall be there right away," rubbing his thumb along Kaida' hand he winked at her, "I shall see you later." Turning the Prince followed the servant into another chamber. "I believe that we should be heading as well, I think that the King will be arriving soon. Come along." Bardock offered Kaida his arm and let her away.

Standing in the throne room Kaida looked around at all the other noble Saiyans gathered. King Vegeta sat on his throne with Queen Xeraphina on his left and his grandson Prince Vegeta on his right. Standing the King motioned for silence. "I have two announcements. First my grandson has chosen the woman that he will mate, the granddaughter of General Bardock and niece of Colonel Raditz, the Lady Kaida. They will be joined sometime this year, although a date for their joining has yet to be decided. Second he has bought a house for her in the sacred mountain pass. He and his chosen will be moving there for a few months, with her grandfather and uncle acting as chaperons." After dealing with other business and dismissing the rest of the courtiers the King sat down with a sigh, "when you reach the house rest for a day then the next morning there will be a surprise there for you. Now get going all of you." With a wave of his arm the King dismissed them, bowing they turned and left./

* * *

Okay just a few ending remarks...I tried to stick with the whole vegetable theme for Sayians but I couldn't. Kaida is a Japanese name (according to baby names dot com) I have included the meaning of her name in one of the next chapters...I think it suits her. Xeraphina is a different spelling of the Latin name Serafina which means angel. I couldn't give her a tough name, not to sure why.

I wish I could draw so that I could show you all how I see Kaida, even Prince Vegeta but I can't draw to save my life lol. So you'll all have to use your imagination...unless someone who can draw and wants to takes it on.

Again please review, it really means a lot to read everyone's comments. Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Monday...kinda lol. Here we go another chapter for everyone.

* * *

/Kaida groaned as the light hit her eyes, she could have sworn that she closed the blinds before going to bed last night. Rolling over she buried her head under the blankets in an attempt to get back to sleep. "Mistress? Please mistress you need to get up now, your Grandfather made it clear that he wants you up and dressed within the hour." Kaida unburied her head just enough to glare at the older female servant who was opening up the rest of the blinds. "Fine. Ebio, you get everything ready and then I will get out of bed." Ebio nodded and began pulling under-cloths out of the drawers and gathering together everything she would need to prepare her mistress. When she had finished preparing everything she returned to the bed, "Mistress it is time for you to get up now." Sighing Kaida rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the overstuffed chair that sat in front of the fireplace across from her bed. Once she was seated Ebio handed her a cup of tea and began to brush and put up her hair. "Ebio do you know why my Grandfather wants me up so early?" Ebio put the last pin in Kaida's hair before answering, "He said something about a surprise and that it would be here early this morning and wanted you ready before hand." Nodding Kaida stood, put down her empty cup and allowed Ebio to remove her nightgown and begin lacing up her corset. "Which gown would you like to wear today Mistress?" Kaida thought for a second, "the sapphire blue one." _One should always look their best when facing the unknown, and might as well make a good impression_ she thought. Nodding Ebio went into the closet and removed the deep blue dress and slipped it over Kaida's head. She then walked over to the large chest and pulled out a jewellery box, and brought it over to Kaida. Opening it she pulled out a golden circlet with matching necklace and bracelet. "No," Kaida held up her hand, "the silver set with the sapphires." Ebio paused before doing as she was bid./

Chi-Chi dreamily rolled over, seeing Goku sound asleep beside her she turned back over to look around her. The room was richly, but sparsely furnished, a chest of drawers stood against the wall opposite the bed, while the far wall was mostly taken up with a large fireplace, while on both sides of the bed were nightstands. Spotting a small box on the otherwise empty nightstand, she sat up and reached for it. Opening the box she discovered a pile of pictures. Picking up the first one she let out a shocked, "WHAA?!" Jerking awake Goku looked around for what had made the noise. "Chi-Chi what's wrong?"  
"Goku look at this." Chi-Chi handed him the picture. Goku looked down at the picture; it had been taken in Gohan's room not long after he was born. Goku stood there holding baby Gohan with Ox-King behind him, beside him was Chi-Chi holding...a baby girl. "No, it's impossible." Chi-Chi held out some of the other pictures from the box. Each one was of a little girl, taking her first step, opening presents, each one a year or so older than the previous one. The last picture was of a young woman, turned away from the camera, a slight smile on her face. "I don't believe it Goku. I thought she was gone" Chi-Chi began crying. "I know Chi-Chi," Goku pulled her into his arms, "I know."

"Vegeta...Wake up sleepy head." Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes to see Bulma leaning over him. "Go away woman and let me sleep." Vegeta tried to roll over but Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta get out of bed and look at this view, it's amazing." Rubbing a hand over his face Vegeta got out of bed, pulled on pants and crossed to the window where Bulma was standing. "Look at that mountain Vegeta, isn't it wonderful." Vegeta looked out the window and felt his heart stop, "it's impossible," taking a few steps back Vegeta fell to his knees, "I...I don't believe it."  
"Vegeta!" Bulma dropped next to him putting her hands on his face. "Vegeta what's wrong?" Laughing Vegeta took her hand in his, "I'm home."Standing Vegeta walked back over and looked at the mountain he had not seen since he was a child. "It is the sacred mountain, the only one of its kind on the entire planet. I never thought I would see it again." Turning around he faced Bulma, "get dressed so we can go." Minutes later the descended the main staircase to find the other milling around in the foyer. "Hey! 'Bout time you two came down." Goku laughed."Do either of you know where we are?" Chi-Chi asked looking hopeful. Vegeta smiled, "of course I know where we are," he turned and looked at Goku, "we are home."

Before anyone could ask any more questions a figure appeared in a doorway at the far end of the foyer. "Father? Is it really you?" The young prince rushed forward, coming to a sudden halt in front of Vegeta. Bowing he greeted Vegeta, "It is good to see you again Sire. You have been greatly missed." A true smile broke out across Vegeta's face, reaching forward he grabbed the young man by the shoulders and crushed him to his chest in a hug. "Gods it is good to see you again my son. I have missed you."  
"Excuse me Vegeta, what is going on here? This guy is your son? Care to explain that to me?" Bulma exploded.  
Vegeta sighed as he released his son and turned to his woman, "Yes woman, this is my son. Frieza actually allowed a fair amount of Saiyans to live after destroying our planet, some were female. I have needs; one female in particular helped out with those needs and became pregnant. Not long after my son was born Frieza destroyed the others. Simple."  
Bulma stared at him, "why haven't you told me about this son of yours before now?" Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. "I was forced to leave him behind when I first came to earth. I was certain that Frieza would kill him without me there so I did my best to put it out of my mind. I left knowing I would never see him again."  
"Vegeta that's horrible, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Bulma started crying.  
"Dam" Vegeta walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, whispering to her. Giving up he turned to Trunks, "go hug your mother." Trunks would have argued but for the look in his father's eyes.

Once Bulma had calmed down she asked Vegeta, "Is this the surprise King Kai was telling us about?" Vegeta grunted, "Perhaps." Goku shifted uncomfortably, "that might not be the only surprise here. Chi-Chi and I found a box of pictures in our room this morning." Chi-Chi handed Gohan the baby picture, "this is your twin sister Gohan. A few days after you were born she disappeared. There were no clues as to who might have taken her, or where she might have been. We searched for years but never found anything."

The young prince turned to his father /"Father are they talking about who I think they are?"/ Vegeta stared at his son for a moment shocked at hearing his native tongue after so many years. /"Yes I believe they are. Speaking of where is she?"/ The younger prince shrugged his shoulders, /"Probably still getting ready."/ Kaida stood in the shadows at the top of the stairs watching the group of people. Straightening her shoulders she took a step forward, out of the shadows.

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter. I'm not sure about parts of it I know that Vegeta and maybe Bulma seem a little OOC but it kinda has to go this way, mostly for Vegeta. Let me know what you think, review, review, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's Monday again but that means another chapter update! :) Thanks to all those who have faved/followed this story it means a lot to me, knowing that you want to know what happens.

Just a reminder that /"indicates"/ someone talking in Sayian.

I own nothing is sad.

* * *

Gohan noticed the figure standing at the top of the stairs and elbowed his father to gain his attention. The woman was wearing a deep blue dress with a simple armor over top. Her tail slowly swished from side to side as she looked at them. Her black hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant coiffure. Gracefully she slowly descended the stairs, looking neither to the left or the right. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Chi-Chi recognized her from the last picture.  
"Goku it's her! That's our baby girl!"Chi-Chi immediately raced over and hugged Kaida tightly. "What do you think you are doing? Let go of me immediately woman!" Kaida pushed Chi-Chi away looking at her with disgust. "Who do you think you are to be taking such liberties?" Chi-Chi looked confused at the violent reaction. "I'm your Mommy sweetie." Again Chi-Chi tried to hug Kaida. "Stay away from me," Kaida pushed Chi-Chi hard enough to knock her over. "Mom!" Gohan and Goten rushed over to Chi-Chi. "Mom are you alright?" Gohan helped Chi-Chi to sit up. Goku glared at Kaida who laughed. "What? Did you honestly expect that you could just waltz into **my** house, tell me that you're my parents and expect a warm welcome? HA!" Kaida looked at Goku and Chi-Chi with contempt, "you are nothing more to me than a sperm donor and a womb that I was expelled from." Chi-Chi stood and took a few steps towards Kaida but Goku stopped her. "No Chi-Chi leave her alone for now. She's right; we can't drop a bomb like that and expect a happy reunion." Goku smiled as he saw Kaida's tail twitch, "after all she is a Saiyan."

Vegeta laughed, "For once Kakarot you have the right idea." Kaida turned and noticed Vegeta; gracefully she walked forward until she stood in front of Vegeta then dropped into a low curtsy. "Sire. It is a great pleasure to see you again."Vegeta took her hands into his own, raising her up. /"Look at you Kaida, you have become a true lady."/ He smiled, /"now drop that act."/ Kaida smiled, "DehDeh" she exclaimed as she launched herself into Vegeta's arms, "I've missed you so much." Vegeta tightened his arms around her. /"I've missed you, my little dragon."/ Placing a kiss on her forehead Vegeta broke off the hug. Looking at her he ran his thumb along the right side of her face were the makeup hid her scar. /"I can't believe how grown up the two of you are."/

Bulma stared at Vegeta wondering how these two kids could make Vegeta look so...so...tender. "Bulma" Vegeta's voice startled her out of her thoughts, "this is my son Vegeta and Kakarots daughter Kaida. Vegeta, Kaida this is Bulma," he smirked at the pair, "my wife." The pair looked confused at the term so Vegeta added /"my mate."/ Kaida and Vegeta were shocked. They looked at Bulma again then back at Vegeta who nodded. Sighing Kaida gently elbowed Vegeta in the ribs and pointed at Bulma with her eyes before dropping into a curtsy. Vegeta followed her cue and bowed. "Highness." Rising the pair looked at Vegeta who nodded in approval, "and this is our son Trunks." Kaida dipped into a quick curtsy, "your highness." Trunks looked at the younger Vegeta expectedly, when the elder did not bow he snapped, "Hey how come he didn't bow?" Annoyance flashed across the pair's faces quickly. Kaida took a step forward, "I fear you have it the wrong way young prince. It is you who should be bowing. Vegeta is the heir and you," Kaida smirked, "are the spare."

"Kaida" Vegeta growled in warning. The young Vegeta cleared his throat, "perhaps we should retire to the drawing room. I believe chef has prepared snacks and refreshments for us." He then offered Kaida his arm before leading the group through a large archway to the left. Vegeta laughed as he watched the pair disappear. Taking advantage of the stunned silence the others had been left in he took Bulma's right hand and placed it in the crook of his left arm then led her in the direction the pair had taken. "Trunks" he shouted over his shoulder, "come along."

"Oh...Ya coming!" Trunks quickly ran to catch up with his parents. Goku looked at his family, "If they have food we should go with them." Chi-Chi nodded before following her husband through the archway, with Goten right behind her. Gohan looked at Videl then at Vegeta and Bulma, before awkwardly offering her his arm before following the others.

The room they entered appeared to be some kind of formal sitting room. One side of the room was mostly taken up by a large fireplace where a fire burned. In front of the fireplace was a massive table piled with food, some of which was familiar to the earthlings while others were completely foreign. Around the table were couches and chairs, enough for around a dozen people to sit comfortably. The far wall was completely taken up by book cases that were filled past capacity with books, many of the titles were in some strange language but quite a few were readable by the earthlings. Opposite the entryway was a wall of windows and standing in front of them looking out were the two other Saiyans. As Gohan and Videl entered Vegeta was helping Bulma into a chair to the left of the fireplace. The pair turned at their entrance, noting how Goku ran ahead strait to the food, leaving Chi-Chi behind with distaste.

A noise out in the hall gained Gohan's attention, looking out into the hall he was shocked by who he saw standing there. Immediately on guard he shouted "Dad!" Seeing his son distressed Goku jumped up and joined him in the hall; seeing who the intruder was Goku began raising his power level. Vegeta stood and walked over to the others. After taking in the situation he yelled, "ENOUGH. Now the three of you back into the drawing room. There will be no fighting in the house outside of the training room, is that understood. Now MOVE!" Goku and Gohan slowly walked back into the room followed by the newcomer and Vegeta. The new comer was a tall Saiyan whose spiky black hair reached his knees. As he entered the room Bulma stood "Raditz! W-What are you doing here?" Raditz laughed at her question, "I live here, this is my planet. A better question would be what are you doing here?" Goku glared at his brother, "we were brought here by King Kai for a surprise."

"Well surprise little brother this is..." Raditz was cut off as Kaida came forward to hug him, "Uncle." Raditz and Goku continued to glare at each other around Kaida. Raditz gave his niece a squeeze before pushing her away. "What's the matter little brother to surprised to give big brother a hug?" Raditz laughed. "I've defiantly got something for you _brother_." Goku spat. The two men were close to hitting one another, but never got the chance. "Boys! That's enough." Goku looked behind Raditz at the source of the voice. Standing there was...himself, only it wasn't. The stranger looked just like him, except he wore Saiyan armor and had a scar on his left cheek. The new comer walked up to Raditz and hit him in the back of the head, "What do you think you are doing? You're a warrior act like it." Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "Yes father," he said before taking a seat on one of the couches. "Hello Kakarot," the stranger seemed nervous for some reason. "My name is Bardock...I'm your father."

* * *

Ok..ok..I know Vegeta seems a little OOC here but then again everyone else in the story thinks so to. It will make sense later on I promise. Let me know what you think and leave me a review or PM. Oh ya I added a link on my profile page to a picture of the mountain that inspired me for the mountain that Vegeta recognizes in the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go new chapter...last chapter of this year. Just to make things clear in this chapter when it just says Vegeta its the elder prince. The younger one doesn't really talk in this chapter.

I had a hard time with this chapter and I'm not really happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Goku was shocked, "You're my father?" Bardock nodded. "Wow!" Goku exclaimed, "I mean I guess it makes scene you look just like me...or I guess it's the other way around isn't it." Bardock smiled as Goku grasped his wrist. Returning the gesture Bardock looked at the others in silent questioning. Recognizing the look Goku turned to the others, "This is my wife Chi-Chi and our sons Gohan and Goten."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Bardock said taking in the others in the room. Noticing the princes, he bowed to them "Your Highness's," turning to face the elder prince, "It is good to see you again Prince Vegeta." Vegeta nodded, "I don't believe that we ever meet...before, Bardock"  
"General," Kaida said standing up, "He's a General now DehDeh." Kaida smiled walking past Goku and the others to hug Bardock, "Grandpa." Bardock squeezed Kaida quickly before pulling himself away, /"you look wonderful."/ Kaida nodded trying hard not to smile, / "Thank you."/

"A General," Vegeta smirked, "that's quite impressive Bardock." The general smiled at his prince, "Thank you, your Highness. After the planet was revived, someone decided that my soldiers and I needed to be retested, along with a few others. When your father heard of my new power level, he decided to elevate me to elite status and gave me the title of General. It worked out quite well actually when Kaida and your son showed up on the planet. I can't tell you what a shock that was for the rest of us. Most of the population believed that none of us had survived. I knew that my son was alive but I never thought of grandchildren." Bardock smiled at Gohan and Goten. Looking at Trunks he added, "I don't think the King has though of more grandchildren either. "Speaking of," he nodded to the elder Vegeta; "the king will be arriving in a few weeks for the Goddesses' festival and," he smiled at Kaida, "he should have a date picked out for your mating"

"Wait just a second here!" Chi-Chi stood up, "there is no way that she can get married she's too young. You're 18 for crying out loud." Kaida glared at her, but the younger Vegeta's hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting up. The elder prince laughed, "On earth you may have a point, but Saiyans mate younger than you earthlings do, so there is no problem." Chi-Chi looked at him in disbelief, "no problem, yes there is a problem. I will not let my daughter..." Kaida stood quickly, knocking over the chair she had been sitting in, "You do not get to make those decisions! You have no place..."  
"Kaida! That is enough!" Bardock stood, "pick up your chair and sit down," he looked at Chi-Chi, "both of you." Chi-Chi sat back down quickly while Kaida righted her chair. She looked at Bardock before storming out of the room.

Goku patted Chi-Chi on the shoulder before following Kaida out of the room. He found that she hadn't gone far; in fact she was pacing the foyer. When she saw that Goku had followed her she stopped, "What do you want? Come to tell me how to live life, despite not having a clue about it?" Goku ignored her and sat down on the stairs. "Chi-Chi means well, but she does tend to over react when it comes to her kids. Now" he held up his hand to stop her from interrupting him, "you may not think of us as your parents, but we have always thought of you. We looked for years to find you. I know this means nothing to you but maybe we can agree to try."  
Kaida slowly sat down on the opposite end of the stairs, "Try what exactly?" Goku took the opportunity to get a better look at her. He saw his own features in her face; the closer he looked the more he saw of himself and the less of Chi-Chi. The only thing of Chi-Chi he saw was her hair. That was until Kaida crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. One second he was looking at his little girl and the next he was getting glared at by Vegeta, '_Wow you really can tell who raised her_.' Laughing off the glare Goku continued, "Why don't we all try to get to know one another a little better. I mean after all we're going to be here for a while." Goku didn't wait for an answer; instead he got up and went back into the drawing room. Kaida watched him go but refused to follow; angrily she went back upstairs to her library.

Vegeta and the others had decided to ignore Kaida and Goku leaving and continue eating. Raditz, deciding that his brother was not coming back any time soon, picked up his plate and finished off Goku's food. "So Vegeta," Raditz asked around the food in his mouth, "who's the wrench and the brat?"  
Vegeta smashed his fist onto the table breaking it in half. "**DO NOT** take that tone with me Raditz! I am your **PRINCE** and you **WILL** show me the proper respect, is that understood?" Raditz swallowed the remaining food in his mouth before nodding. "Now as for that _wrench_ and _brat_," Vegeta smirked, "they are my mate and my son." Raditz went pale '_oh shit, I'm dead_' he thought. "My apologies your highness...I meant no disrespect." Vegeta drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair staring at Raditz. Bardock cleared his throat, "Seeing as the food is now gone maybe we should allow our guests to explore the mansion." Vegeta nodded and waved his hand toward the door. Raditz quickly stood and rushed for the door running into Goku as the latter was coming back into the room. The two men, unguarded, lost their balance and would have fallen over had Bardock not grabbed them and pushed them out the door. Deciding that leaving would be a good idea Trunks turned to Goten, "come on Goten lets go explore the place." Smiling Goten followed Trunks out of the room "Hey Gohan," Goten paused in the doorway, "are you coming with us?" Gohan looked at his brother then at Videl, "Well...I...um, you see..." Videl smiled and put her hand on his arm, "Gohan and I are going to look around for a bit, we'll catch up with you two later."

"Oh...Okay" Goten ran off trying to catch up with Trunks. Gohan and Videl were quick to follow as neither of them wanted to stay in the same room as Vegeta. Chi-Chi had the same opinion, "Come on Bulma let's see what this place has to offer." Not waiting for her friend to argue Chi-Chi took Bulma's arm and pulled her out into the foyer leaving the two Vegetas alone.

/"Well that was interesting. I didn't think they would all run away that fast,"/ the younger Saiyan laughed, /"you haven't lost your touch have you father?"/ The elder Vegeta stood and walked over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. / "you'd be surprised. Come on, lead the way to the training room and show me what you've learned over the years."/


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update; my computer would not let me upload this chapter for some reason. So as a way to make up for the lateness I'm uploading this chapter and the next one as well.

* * *

In the foyer Trunks and Goten looked around at the different doors and hallways, trying to decide where to explore first. Trunks looked up the stairs, "Hey Goten lets check out upstairs first." Goten smiled and laughed, "Okay Trunks sounds good." Both boys went racing up the stairs only to pause at the top, "Ah Trunks do we go left or right?" Trunks looked down both hallways trying to decide which way to go. The right hall was completely dark, while the left hall had a few lights on and he could swear he heard music coming from the end of the hall. "Come on Goten, let check out this hall." The boys walked down the hall, trying to open all the doors they could find only to find most of them locked. The only door they found open was the very last door which was open slightly. Trunks put a finger to his lips warning Goten to be quiet. As they peered through the opening they were shocked to find out the room was a library. Thinking the music was loud enough to hide any noise Trunks slowly opened the door a little more wanting a better look at what was inside.

Kaida swayed to the music while looking over the shelves of books. Nothing helped her relax like music and a good book, unfortunately she had already read all these books and more than once. Wishing she could crank up her music, but not daring to with 'guests' in the house, she went back to the first book shelf intending to look over all the books again when she felt it. Silently thanking King Kai for teaching her to sense ki without a scouter she turned and walked calmly to the door, grasping the handle she pulled the door open quickly and without warning. The two boys who had been leaning on the door fell into the room. Goten sat up holding his face, "Ow, ow ow, that hurt. What did you do that for?" Kaida crossed her arms and glared at the boys, "What do you think you're doing sneaking around and spying on people?"  
"Father told us to explore the place, so that's what we're doing." Trunks said getting off the ground. "I highly doubt he included spying through partially open doors in that." Kaida grabbed the boys by the shoulders and pushed them out the door, closing the door behind her. "Come on you two. There's not much to see up here, just bedrooms and private studies. Nothing for little boy's to see."

The three half-Saiyans walked down the hall towards the stairs. As they neared the stairs Kaida noticed the light on in her grandfather's study and heard voices from inside. "You two are brothers and need to put aside your differences. I know that things are a little tense,"  
"He came to my planet, kidnapped my son and tried to kill me in the process," Goku interrupted. "If I remember correctly you killed me in that battle," Raditz countered. "Well actually it was Piccolo who killed you...and hey I died too."  
"**Boys** that's enough! You're family, you both need to try and get along with one another." Kaida scoffed at her grandfather's sentiments, it was just so...un-Saiyan. Once she mentioned this to Tora and Fasha and they told her that he hadn't always been so...sappy. Before their attack on Planet Kanassa he had been just as strong and hard as any other Saiyan...but after something had changed. Oh well not her problem and she already had enough problems as it was.

"Hey Kaida, why does everyone here have gold rings over their heads?" Goten asked. Trunks punched him in the arm, "Quit being stupid." Kaida lightly hit both boys on the head, "This is a dead planet, so everyone here, besides us, is dead. You're actually in Otherworld." Both boys were silent as they descended the stairs. When they reached the foyer Kaida pointed to a hallway behind the stairs, "If you follow that hallway it will lead you to the kitchen and the training room. The kitchen is to the right and the training area is to the left. You two have fun."

Trunks and Goten ran off down the hall, stopping when they came to a split in the hall. "Trunks, do we head to the kitchen or the training room?" Trunks thought about it for a minute before answering, "The training room, I want to find my Dad." The boys headed down the left hallway and entered the training room.

The room was huge...and empty. The only thing the boys noticed was the large metal door in each wall surrounded by what looked like windows but as the chambers on the other side were in darkness they couldn't tell what was in the chambers. "Hey I thought you said your dad would be in here." Goten looked at Trunks. Before Trunks could answer something slammed into the wall beside them. The boys jumped back startled. When the dust cleared both were shocked to find the elder prince on his knees, leaning against the wall he had just been slammed into. "What are you two doing in here?" the younger prince asked coming forward offering his father a hand up. Much to Trunks surprise his father actually accepted the offer of help. "We were exploring and Kaida told us how to find the training room." Trunks stood a little straighter under his brother's scrutiny. The two brothers stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Without warning Vegeta flew forward and punched his brother in the face. Unprepared for the attack Trunks went flying backwards into the wall. "Pathetic," Vegeta sneered, "Hard to believe that we share a father." Getting up from where he landed Trunks few at his brother attacking him.

Goten walked over to where the elder prince stood watching his sons beat on each other. "Aren't you going to stop them?" Vegeta looked down and smirked at the young boy, "Why? Haven't you ever spared with your brother?" Goten nodded. "This is very similar. They need to figure out which one is stronger." Just then Vegeta smashed his fists down onto Trunks' head sending him smashing into the floor knocking him out. "Like I said pathetic. Maybe next time little brother." Their father laughed, "Not so pathetic if he can damage your amour like that." Vegeta looked down to find a huge hole in the middle of his chest. "Not bad kid." Trunks, having regained consciousness began pushing himself up, "Thanks, not bad yourself." The two would have gone at it again if the elder had not interrupted, "Smells like dinner is ready. Come along you three." Trunks and Goten followed the two Vegeta's down the halls to a large dining room where the others had already gathered. Much to their surprise when they looked out the windows it was already dark out. _The fight must have taken longer than I thought_ Trunks mused. Everyone was finding their spots at the table.

The elder prince had taken a seat at the head of the table with Bulma to his right. Beside her was Goku and Chi-Chi. On the left of Vegeta sat Kaida and the younger Vegeta with Trunks and Goten between them and Videl and Gohan. Bardock sat next to Chi-Chi leaving Raditz to sit on his right. Trunks looked at the food on the table wondering when the rest would be brought out, it just didn't seem like enough. As if reading his mind two servant came carrying three plates of food, only instead of putting them in the middle with the rest they placed the dishes in front of Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl. "Hopefully the food is correct. I've never cooked human food before." Kaida said as she began serving herself. "I'm sure its fine" Bulma laughed, "It can't be worse than my cooking." The earthlings laughed. Bulma looked down at Vegeta's plate, "Aren't you hungry Vegeta? You barely have anything on your plate." Vegeta looked down at his plate which was quite full, for a human, but there was only one plate instead of the dozens that he usually ate. "I'm fine woman; the food here is simply more filling than your earth food."

After dinner everyone retired to the drawing room. Bardock sat with Goku and his family talking about what life was like on earth; Raditz sat nearby listening. Bulma was going over the books trying to figure out how many different languages were represented. Vegeta stood by the window talking with Kaida and his elder son. Trunks sat by himself near the fire, trying without success to hear what the threesome were talking about. He began inching closer to where his father was standing trying to get closer without anyone noticing. Suddenly the elder prince threw back his head and laughed, and honest to goodness laugh, before slapping his son, who was also laughing on the back. Kaida had her face hidden in her hands but her shoulders shook with her controlled fury. "You two are such assholes!" she smacked both of them on the side of their heads. Shaking her head at their immaturity Kaida turned and walked away. The elder prince caught up to her in front of the fire place, "Come on Kaida, it was a funny story." The younger prince came up behind his father and took her hand, "Come on Kaida don't be mad I just had to tell him that one."  
"Well then Geta I suppose I'll just have to tell him a story of my own then won't I?" Geta paled slightly "Oh no, you can't."  
"Why not, you just did."  
"Children!" Vegeta laughed wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders turning them around, "come now there is plenty of time to tell embarrassing stories about each other." They wandered back over to their place in front of the window talking quietly. They stayed there for a few more hours before everyone called it a night and retired to their beds.

* * *

Ok there we go the younger Vegeta now has a nickname, this should make writing and reading the story less confusing. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks tip-toed his way downstairs, following the ki of the Saiyan girl, Kaida. He noticed the way that his father acted around her and his brother and he wanted that as well. Maybe if he knew more about this planet and his Saiyan heritage then his father would be proud of him in the same way. He thought about asking his brother to help him but he found that his brother was just as intimidating as their father was; he was hoping that Kaida might be more helpful. Trunks noticed that the light was on in the drawing room and headed in that direction. Entering the room he looked around and found Kaida looking over the bookshelves with her back turned to him. Stealing himself Trunks cleared his throat trying to gain her attention.

Turning Kaida saw Trunks standing there looking nervous but determined, smiling to herself she curtsied, "Prince Trunks, what can I do for you?" Trunks shuffled in place trying to find the words. "Perhaps you would like to sit down, than we can talk," Kaida suggested sitting on the couch directly across from the fireplace, patting the spot beside her. Grateful for the understanding she was showing Trunks sat down beside her gathering his courage. Kaida sat there watching the young prince staring down at his boots. It was obvious to her that he wanted to ask her something and to him it was very important. Instead of pushing and telling him 'out with it' as either of the Vegeta's would have she let him take his time, when he was ready he would ask her. Trunks took a few deep breaths, he was glad she wasn't pushing it made this so much easier, "I...I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Trunks looked up at her and blurted out, "will you teach me to be a Saiyan?" Kaida allowed herself a slight chuckle before answering, "of course I can teach you, and if he wants I can teach your friend Goten as well." Trunks looked overjoyed and jumped off the couch, "really! You will! That's awesome, when can we start?" Kaida actually laughed out loud at his exuberance, "I will come and get you two first thing in the morning, we will start then, but..." she added when Trunks started jumping up and down, "understand that I am a stern task master and you might not like all I have to teach you. You also need to understand that while I am your teacher there will be no curtsies, in fact it will be the other way around. When I am your teacher I have the higher rank, and you will do as you're told. Is that understood?" Trunks jumped and danced his way to the door, "yep got it!" Kaida laughed at his enthusiasm as the young prince returned to his bed.

Early the next morning Kaida woke both Trunks and Goten, much to their disgust. "Come on you two, time to get up you have a lot to learn." She threw them each a black uniform, "put those on, and then put on your boots, the armour and gloves." Once the boys were ready Kaida motioned for them to follow and let them down to the kitchen. "Why are we in the kitchen?" Trunks asked he expected them to be in a much grander room. "We are in the kitchen, oh mighty prince, so that I can teach you and make breakfast...not to mention the kitchen has been sound proofed so we will not wake the rest of the house with your whining. Now sit down and give me a few minutes then we will begin." The boys sat at the table while Kaida put the kettle on the stove and began bustling around the kitchen getting trays ready. When the kettle whistled she poured water into cups, putting all but three onto one of the trays. Turning she put a cup in front of each of the boys /"Hot Chocolate."/ Goten ignored the strange word, picked up the cup and took a sip, "Yummy, Hot Chocolate." Kaida shook her head at him, "That's what I just said. Drink up then it's time to learn your letters."

"What!" Trunks shouted, "We already know our letters we're not stupid." Kaida laughed, "I know that. You know your letters in the Standard language, but not Saiyan. So this morning you will begin learning Saiyan." She gave each boy a work book, pen and a sheet of paper with strange writing on it. "These are Saiyan letters, underneath each one is the corresponding letter in the standard alphabet. Now you will begin copying each of the letters until you have them memorized and can produce them perfectly." Turning she went back to preparing breakfast, leaving the boys to their studies. As she finished the dishes she took each one out into the dining room for the others. "Hey Trunks," Goten looked up from the papers, "what do you think this king will be like?" Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, he's a king." Kaida dropped the cup she was holding, "King?" She turned to look at the boys her face deathly pale, "The king..." Trunks looked at Kaida curiously, "is everything alright Kaida? You look worried." Kaida turned towards the dining room before screaming, "**FUCK! DehDeh!"** Kaida ran into the dining room where the others were having their breakfast. "We have a problem."

"And what would that be Kaida?" Vegeta asked from the head of the table. "The King. He's coming here for the festival and not 'in his house' here, but staying here in this house, here." Vegeta shrugged, "What is your point exactly?" Kaida smirked and pointed to where Goku was shoveling down his food without using any utensils. "That is my point. Somehow I doubt that your Father would appreciate that, never mind the ignorance of the others." Vegeta paled slightly before regaining his composure. "Well then I guess you all will have to correct that. Kaida you will teach the women and the boys, Geta will help you with them. Bardock you and Raditz will work on Kakarot and his elder boy." He then got up and began walking out of the room. "DehDeh, two things." Vegeta paused in the door way at Kaida's voice. /"I cannot teach your mate and show her the proper respect at the same time."/ Vegeta nodded, "Very well, until she earns the title of princess you do not have to show Bulma the respect for that title. What else?"

"What is Kakarot's title?" Vegeta stood there thinking for a moment before speaking a single word. The other Saiyans stood each one of them exclaiming at the same time. The young prince took a few steps towards his elder, "Father are you certain. Giving such a title to...to..."  
"Do not question me boy! /I know what I'm doing and besides Kakarot is harmless."/ Turning Vegeta walked out of the dining room. The three remaining male Saiyans quickly followed their prince out of the room.

"Umm Kaida, what just happened?" Bulma asked. Kaida pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. "The title that had been given to Kakarot is one that hasn't been used in hundreds of years. Roughly translated it means...Lord Captain General. Gohan gets the title of Lord General while Goten is the Captain General. It's both a military and social title," she sighed before taking Bardocks seat, "It means that your family is now a secondary royal line." Sensing their confusion she continued, "Basically it means that, the Gods forbid, should the king and his entire line die out," she looked at Goku, "you would be king."

* * *

Ok I just kinda made up a title, I know nothing about military ranks so I meshed a Society title with two military titles. Don't hate me and let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Kaida rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, we better get started there's a lot of work to do and not much time." She stood and walked to the other doorway, leaning her head out she yelled, "**Ebio!"** Kaida slowly walked back into the room but did not sit down. "Hang on a sec," Bulma stood, "could you explain that one more time?" Kaida looked at the prince's mate with exasperation, "what part of it did you not understand? It's pretty simple. If Vegeta, Geta and Trunks were to all die without heirs then Kakarot would take Vegeta's place as king. Get it?"

"You called Mistress" Ebio stood in the doorway with two other women. /"Yes we need to work a miracle here and somehow turn these earthlings into Saiyans and royal Saiyans at that./ Ebio I need you to take the Princes mate and see to it that she is dressed properly every morning. Manae," Kaida paused for a moment looking at Chi-Chi and Videl "you will be responsible for Videl. She needs to be made worthy of being the future mate of the Lord General. Oh and see what you can do about her hair, we can't have her going around looking like some kind of whore. Yuuna you will take my...my..." Kaida closed her eyes and scowled like she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She had to clench and unclench her fists a few times before she could continue. "My mother. Take them upstairs now and get them changed into something decent."

"Wait just one second," Videl stood in front of Kaida shaking her finger in the other woman's face, "explain to me what about my hair makes me a whore." Kaida swatted Videl's finger away, "Only mated women may cut their hair or wear it loose, for an unmated woman to do so means that she has no prospects and therefore must sell herself for protection and shelter. Now if we are done here." Kaida walked out of the room and headed back into the kitchen to check up on the boys.

As the three women were escorted out of the dining room by the maids Chi-Chi ran into Bardock who was returning with Raditz. "Sorry Chi-Chi I didn't see you there." Chi-Chi smiled up at her husband's father, "that's alright. Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Raditz chuckled, "we've been ordered to see Kakarot and his eldest brat are properly dressed before we begin teaching them."  
"That should prove interesting," Geta, having heard the last part of Raditz's statement, joined the men in the hall but did not notice the women standing behind them, "Father told me that they have strong preconceptions about Saiyans. According to him they believe that all the Saiyans live for is fighting, training and food, so getting them to even consider otherwise will probably be difficult." Bardock shook his head, "well there's only one way to change that and the first thing we need to do is get Kakarot and Gohan changed. Come on maybe together we can come up with something."

The women watched as the three men entered the dining room. _Maybe their right, I mean it's not like any of us have thought about what it means to be Saiyan, and Vegeta certainly doesn't talk about it._ Bulma thought as she followed the older Saiyan woman back to her room. "My Lady is there a particular colour of dress that you would like to wear?" Bulma looked at the dresses she was holding before answering, "I don't know what is proper, maybe you should decide." Ebio nodded _perhaps this one can be taught_. She selected a simple light blue gown and helped Bulma out of her 'earth cloths' and into the dress. Once Ebio was satisfied that the 'princess' actually looked like a princess she lead her back downstairs to the small sitting room near the kitchen where the others were all waiting for her.

"Wow Bulma you look amazing." Chi-Chi said looking up from where she sat on the couch next to Goku. "You to Chi, that pink really suits you." The Saiyans snorted. "Alright," Kaida walked in with Trunks and Goten following, "this is how it's going to work. I will take the boys for two hours before breakfast while the women will be dressed and taught about clothing by Ebio and the girls. "Hang on," Videl held up her hand, "why do we need to learn about cloths?" Kaida smirked, "it can get...complicated. For example; there is fighting uniforms and battle dress which are different, daily wear, formal wear and court dress, and that's just what is to be worn under the armour, never mind the armour itself. Then there are the colour restrictions. Only the elites may wear blue and purple while the royals may wear red and a specific shade of blue. Get it?" Videl nodded and Kaida continued, "After breakfast I will take the women and you three," she pointed at Bardock Geta and Raditz, "get to deal with the four boys. After lunch you have four hours to train then you get all seven earthlings."  
"What!?" Raditz looked pissed, "You can't be serious?"

"Yes Uncle I am...unless you feel like making dinner of course." Raditz shook his head. "Good then it is all settled. Men...OUT." The women waited for the men to leave the room before beginning their lesson. Kaida studied the three women for a minute, "Okay first thing we need to work on is your posture, and how to walk. Now show me what you already know, stand up and walk around the room for me." Kaida watched the three women as they walked around the room, when they stopped and looked at her she rubbed her forehead with her left hand and sighed. "Right, let's work on your posture first. Stand up straight, roll your shoulders back and lift your head." She looked over the three women, walking around them. She stopped behind Videl, "no not quite," she grabbed the other woman's shoulders and pulled them back, "thrust your chest out, show off your tits." Videl scoffed, "I don't have much to thrust forward...unlike you." Kaida shook her head, "it doesn't matter how much there is just do it." So Videl and the others did it, again and again and again till her shoulders began to ache from it. "Come on the men should be done their training by now we will meet up with them and I shall leave you in their capable hands." Kaida laughed.

As they walked down the hall Videl tripped on her skirt making the other three women laugh. "I guess you don't wear skirts often hey Videl." Bulma laughed, until she tripped on her own skirt. "I think it's a good thing Ebio and the girls put you in the shorter skirts rather than the full length." Kaida shook out her own skirt. Videl noticed that Kaida's skirt brushed the floor and hid her white boots from view. "How do you walk in that skirt without tripping yourself?" Videl stood and straitened her skirt. Kaida shrugged, "I've worn this all my life, hell I can even fight in this. You get used to it after a while." After leaving the women in the sitting room with the men Kaida left to make dinner. While she was gone Bardock decided to explain the social ranking system on the planet.

"Alright I am going to try and make this simple there are five classes and within those classes there are different ranks. The five classes are; Third, Second, First, Elite and Royal. At the bottom are the third class food suppliers, they run the farms and hunt, things like that. They are exempted from the training law and only train for a few hours every week or two."

"Wait" Bulma interrupted, "what is this training law?"

"All Saiyans that are not warriors or food suppliers by law must train for a minimum of 7 hours a week." Raditz answered.

"As I was saying," Bardock continued, "the food suppliers must train for 15 hours a month, when they train is up to them. This ensures that they are still able to look after the food supply. Now there are some ranks that exist in all four classes, like cooks and warriors. The warriors are the highest rank in each class, and they have their own training laws. The law states that the warriors must train for 7 hours a day alone or with a single partner, 7 hours with their regiment while they spend another 2-3hours going over formations, and other battle plans. This is done six days a week. The seventh day is for rest thus they only train for 8 hours. Now like other militaries there are ranks within the warrior rank. Third classes are at the bottom, most of them are the same rank with the exception of squad leaders who have slightly higher ranks. The same can be said for the second class soldiers. The first class warriors have rankings from Corporal to Sergeant Major, but I doubt that you really need to know about that. Thing begin to get complicated with the elites, the lowest ranking elite s are Warrant Officers."

"Grandpa where do you and uncle Raditz rank?" Goten asked. Bardock thought about how to answer the question, "There are a total of 16 elite warrior ranks. The highest is the General of the Army or a five star general. Your Uncle is a Colonel and that puts him six ranks below the five star. My own rank is that of General and I along with the other Generals are directly under the General of the Army." Bardock could almost hear the wheels turning in his grandson's head and knew exactly what his next question would be, "your rank places you directly above the five star General, Gohan is above you and above him is Kakarot. You three are directly under the Royals in fact Kakarot you and Prince Trunks are very close in rank, the only people above you are Vegeta, Vegeta and Vegeta." The four Saiyans chuckled while the earthlings looked confused. Kaida chose that moment to announce dinner.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to put in the change about Videl's hair, so just assume that she magically has longer hair that can be put up. Let me know what you think about the chapter. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Okay in this chapter I bring up religion. I decided to make the Sayian's polytheistic (more than one god), it just made scene. As I originally wrote this around Christmas I wanted to try and come up with a Sayian version of Christmas. None of this is intended to offend anyone or make fun of any religion in particular. I just thought it might be fun. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everyone had settled in for dinner and were helping themselves to food, when Bardock stood and left the room. He returned quickly holding a length of rope and walked over to stand behind Goku. Bardock smirked as he grabbed his son's shoulders and pulled him back against the chair before looping the rope around him a few times, securely tying him to the chair. "There maybe now you can learn to eat properly, and the rest of us can eat without feeling sick." Goku struggled a little against the rope before giving up and trying to reach his food. Trunks laughed at his friends father before turning to his brother, "Geta, who's the third person with the same name and why are there three of you with the same name?"  
"Myself, our father and our grandfather all share the same name. As for why we share the name, I don't think the dinner table is the proper place to discuss religion. Maybe after dinner." Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Did he just say your name has to do with religion?"  
"He did, he also said that the table is no place to discuss such things woman."

After dinner they retired to the sitting room. Kaida paused outside the door talking to a servant. _I wonder what she's up to_ Bulma thought. She let everyone get settled before asking Vegeta about Geta's comment at dinner. "Now can someone explain what Geta meant at dinner?" The two princes rubbed their foreheads, shaking their heads before getting up and leaving the room. The remaining three Saiyans sighed and began playing rock paper scissors to see who got stuck answering Bulma's question.

"Fuck!" Kaida exclaimed when she lost, "Come on how 'bout two out of three?" Raditz laughed, "No way you lost so you get to talk religion to these earthlings. Have fun." Kaida growled at her uncle then punched him in the arm. "You guys suck you know that...Fine." She sat down in a chair by the fire. "Alright I will explain, but you cannot ask any more questions until I am finished got it." She waited for the others to agree before continuing.

"There are a number of different Gods, so I'm just going to mention the really important ones. There is Honos the god of honor and justice. Virtus is the god of bravery and military strength, Min is the god in charge of fertility and reproduction. Wepwawet, is the god of death then there is the god Vita who is the god of war, victory, power and protector of the Saiyan race and then there is The Goddess. She is the one who created the Saiyans and works with Vita to protect us, both on and off the battlefield. Her original name is only known to her Priests and members of the royal family." She paused for a moment to make sure they all understood.  
"What about this festival that Bardock mentioned yesterday?" Bulma asked.

"In order to answer that I have to give you a little history lesson as well. Over a thousand years ago the Saiyans lived on another planet. This planet was dominated by a race of warriors that was larger and fiercer than the Saiyans. The two races fought often and it was the other race that most often won these fights. It did not look good for our people. Now is where mythology joins history. One day The Goddess decided to take the form of a Saiyan and take a walk on the planet and she ran into the chief of the Saiyans. They talked for a while and they spared and they both felt the bond. She decided to stay in that form and mate with the chief. Not too long afterwards she gave him a son. When their son was 7 his father fell in battle. He became the next chief with his mother acting on his behalf. He trained hard as he wanted to take revenge for his father's death. When he came of age he mated and produced children, as was expected of him. The wars continued, each year worse than the last, until the chief, at the age of 32, fought against the enemy and came very close to being defeated. However when things looked bleak the full moon rose and allowed the chief to transform into his Oozaru form. Sometime in his battle the chief transformed again this time into a super Saiyan, it was said that he could only hold his power in his Oozaru state. His power was too much for him to control and eventually it destroyed both him and the planet. The Goddess realized what was happening and used her powers to transport the Saiyans to another planet, thus reveling her identity. Her grandson took over as chief and changed his title to that of king. He also decided to change his name and took the masculine form of The Goddess' name."

"What name did he take?" Goten asked. Kaida sighed as she looked at the others. "He became King Vegeta I. It is thought that because they are descended from The Goddess herself that the royals hold the potential to become super Saiyans. This is also the reason that only those who are descended from The Goddess and the Chief are allowed to be king and must show this by having the name Vegeta."  
"Wait hold on a second, are you telling me that the kings are all descended from a god?" Bulma asked _no wonder Vegeta and Geta didn't want to tell us themselves_. Kaida nodded. "Now as for the festival it is an annual celebration that commemorates the birth of The Goddess' son and his ascension to the legendary super Saiyan, which happened on the same day. The festival is twelve days long and includes the birth of The Goddess' son, the beginning of the New Year and the arrival of the Saiyans on the new planet."

/"Mistress?"/ Everyone turned to stare at Ebio who stood in the doorway holding a stack of papers. "Here are the documents you wanted; I hope they are all there." Kaida took the papers from Ebio, "Thank you I'm sure it's all in order." Poking her head out the door she yelled down the hall, /"Come on you two; get your buts in here."/ Returning to her seat she was followed by both princes who went and stood by the window. "While looking for other documents in the archives I came across these, which proved to be very interesting. In here are documents which give credence to the mythology I just told you. In the documents it gives details of the wars that were fought on the other planet and of the sudden moving of the Saiyans from that planet to this one. It also says that King Vegeta I...had a younger sister, Chocolat. She was weaker than her brother, despite being part god, ranking in the First class, so there was no objection when she mated with a second class warrior. The council has kept track of Chocolat's decedents, but hasn't done a very good job of keeping that particular family tree hidden." She held up a piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta who looked over it. When he came to the bottom of the page his eyes widened and he chuckled. "Fucking hell. This explains a lot." Looking over his father's shoulder Geta laughed as well.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" Bardock said clearly annoyed. "Well Grandpa, at the bottom of the page are the names of the last known descents of Chocolat. The father and his two sons, however, this needs to be updated as the second son has three children of his own, two sons and a daughter." While the others looked confused and tried to figure it out Gohan looked at his twin, "are you serious?" she nodded. "That's kinda cool."

"It is and it explains how we can turn into super Saiyans."

"Care to explain it to those of us who are not as smart as the two of you?" Raditz asked.

"You're no fun...fine. The last three names on the paper are Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot. Our family is descended from Chocolat and through her to The Goddess."

"So does that mean we're related?" Goku asked pointing to Vegeta.

"The closest we are to being related was over ten generations ago, so no I would not consider us related." Vegeta answered.

"Thank the gods for that"/ Geta said nudging Kaida in the ribs. She laughed as she pushed his arm away.

* * *

The Gods that are listed here are actual gods, except the last two. Honos is the Roman God of chivalry, honor, and military justice. Virtus is the Roman God of god of bravery and military strength. Min is the Ancient Egyptian god of fertility, reproduction, and lettuce (I had to use him because of the lettuce thing) and Wepwawet is the Ancient Egyptian wolf-god of war and death that later became associated with Anubis and the afterlife. Vita is war in Swahili according to Google Translate. I just made up The Goddess.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
